


Late

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Black's the one who's late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatsituq](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tatsituq).



> Prompt was "Kuroshipping, being late, usually it's always Black but how about Cheren"

Cheren was late. It wasn’t so late that Black could start worrying about him, but it was late enough for Black to start vindictively thinking about how Cheren told him off whenever he was late. It’s rude, it’s inconsiderate, it’s sending bad messages about your reliability, so on and so on. Black started pondering the wording to best use to tell Cheren off in revenge. What were the phrases Cheren used most that he could throw back at him? “Selfish and inconsiderate”, probably.

When Cheren ran up a few minutes later, Black was ready to start unleashing it, until he saw how upset Cheren looked.

"I’m sorry," he said. "I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just —"

"Don’t worry about it," Black quickly said. He threw an arm over Cheren’s shoulders. "So, where d’ya wanna go first?"


End file.
